Decisions
by snowglow
Summary: Shawn decides to do something about his feelings, how will lassie respond? Slash! T for now. mostly fluff, some angst, lots of confusing feelings
1. Chapter 1

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Disclaimer:** Not My Toys!!!

**A/N**: This is my first ever fanfiction ever! Isn't that cool?! Anyway I really want to know what you all think so please R&R! Thanks!

Shawn was on a mission. He had finally decided to do something about those nagging feelings he had been having for the past year now. He had always kinda liked guys, _like I could confine myself to one gender,_he thought, but it had never been serious and there were always plenty of girls around to take his mind off the questions that inevitably start running around your head when you want to sleep with another guy.

This was different though. This felt serious, _which is kinda a big deal for me_, and he had decided this morning that he couldn't keep pretending anymore, _not like ive been doing a great job at hiding my feelings anyway_. He'd never had the best self control and flirted constantly anyway so why would this one particular person be any different? But they were different, Shawn couldn't deny it anymore.

He walked purposefully into the station, ignoring Buzz's greeting, and marched right up to where Detective Lassiter was standing by his desk holding a file and yelling into the phone.

"…just tell the ME to hurry then, I can't wait all week for that evidence and I am trying to catch a murderer here!"

"…."

"Fine, just send it over as soon as possible" he slammed down the phone and turned sharply as Shawn neared him.

"What do you want Spenc…"

Shawn had cut off Lassiter's words by placing his lips firmly over the Detective's own still moving lips.

Carlton was shocked. But only for a few seconds. Then he opened his mouth to Shawn's insistent tongue and began to thoroughly enjoy Shawn's particular skills in this area.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity the sound of someone clearing their throat broke through their reverie and they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Juliet stood a few feet away looking slightly embarrassed and trying hard not to smile. Lassiter was also appropriately embarrassed but Shawn, _doesn't that man ever feel self conscious_ Lassiter thought exasperatedly, just bounced on the balls of his feet and gave Juliet a big smile.

"Hi, Jules!"

"Hello Shawn"

"See ya, Lassie. Bye Jules" Shawn sauntered out of the station looking even more pleased with himself than usual.

Lassiter didn't reply to that unspoken question that was Detective O'Hara's raised eyebrow, choosing instead to keep his head faced downward and start some paperwork.

Juliet put a halt to the growing murmurs, "Get back to work, everyone, go on!"

He'd almost forgotten the rest of the audience they must have had. He couldn't help but be thankful for his partner's tact in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lassiter couldn't think, _that's not my fault_, how could anyone be expected to just get back to work after… after _That_.

He did his best to focus on the case at hand and ignore the way everyone seemed to get quiet after he entered the room. Any other day and he would have furiously asked if he had suddenly turned blue but he knew what they were talking about and didn't need to be in on the rumor mill to know the kinds of stories that were likely already spreading throughout the entire precinct. Maybe even the whole city. Wasn't everyday the head detective was seen publicly kissing the police psychic. _The last thing I need is for this to get out_.

By the time his shift was over he didn't need to be told to go home and get some sleep, O'Hara usually had to practically push him out the door calling him things like "stubborn" and "workaholic". Not today. Today he left as fast as he could.

He just had to get away. Had to get out of reach of those stares. All his men, _and women_, watching him like they were just waiting for him to explode, _or implode_. What did they expect him to do?

_God, I worry too much!_

It wasn't until he got home, and watched a few reruns of cops, that he realized he'd been worried all day about what everyone else had thought of that little episode of Spencer's today, but what did he think? Now he thought about it the fact that his first reaction wasn't disgust followed by a swift kick to Shawn's rear forcing him out of the station did seem kind of odd.

And… _Oh my God!! I kissed back didn't I?!_

This was just too much for him to think about on top of everything else. He'd worry about that tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry had been called into the station, something about a cold case of his, he assumed he would be answering some questions but there were some questions he hadn't been expecting. He was waiting for the Chief, sitting in the bullpen near officer McNab's desk. There weren't many people around so Buzz decided it wouldn't hurt to try to get some information out of Henry.

"So, Henry, I was hoping to congratulate Shawn, I think they make a great couple, but I was wondering how long they've been together?

"Couple? Shawn? I don't know were you're gettin you're information, son, but I think you need to recheck some facts."

"My facts? The whole station saw them kiss, right here, just yesterday."

"Alright, I'll bite, just who was Shawn kissing?"

Buzz suddenly looked nervous and slightly embarrassed. He began fidgeting.

"I thought you knew, sir."

"Well, obviously not, so just spit it out."

"Um, well, you see, Shawn came in yesterday and, well, he kinda, um, well, he kissed Detective Lassiter, sir." Buzz winced, waiting to see how Henry would react.

Henry was a good detective, after all he was the one that had taught Shawn everything the kid knew, so he really wasn't all that surprised to have proof that his son might 'swing both ways', so to speak_. I mean how many straight guys prance around drinking pineapple smoothies? Really?_ He'd stopped being surprised by his son long ago.

He wasn't even bothered by the whole 'gay' thing, after seeing all those bad things happen to good people back when he was still on the force he was willing to let people be happy anyway they could. _If you can find something that works you hold onto it._ No, what had really bowled him over was who Shawn obviously had feelings for. A detective_? He's been trying to get away from my 'cop' legacy almost his whole life_! And Lassiter? He certainly approved of the man as a cop, they actually had a lot in common, which was what made Henry anxious. Shawn had _never_ gone along with _anything_ Henry approved of. He had even dumped a few 'girlfriends' back in high school when Henry had told Shawn he thought they were nice girls, _that they would be good for him_. Shawn had to be up to something, Lassiter wasn't exactly Shawn's 'type', but what the hell kind of reason could he possibly have?

Buzz was still nervous but was also starting to get a little worried. Henry didn't appear angry, just confused, and hadn't said anything for several minutes, he just sat there staring into space. Buzz was quite relieved when the Chief walked up and snapped Henry out of his thoughts asking him politely to come with her.

"Mmmm… Oh, yes, of course. Nice talking with you McNab." Henry said, still looking very distracted, before following Chief Vick into her office.

Buzz was feeling rather confused himself as Henry walked away. _What's up with him?_ That really wasn't the reaction Buzz was expecting.

A noise from the other side of the dividing wall near his desk almost made Buzz jump out of his seat. He watched Gus march determinately out of the station leaving Buzz even more confused, _really, what just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

Gus was on his lunch break. He had decided to use the time to pick up their check from the Chief.

As he was about to round the corner into the bullpen he heard something that made him stop suddenly.

"…hoping to congratulate Shawn, I think they make a great couple, but I was wondering how long they've been together?"

He must be hallucinating. Shawn? A couple? _Yeah, right_.

"Couple? Shawn? I don't know were you're gettin you're information, son, but I think you need to recheck some facts."

_Now that's just creepy._ But, wait, was that who he thought it was?

Gus continued to listen in on Buzz and Henry's conversation and found himself becoming more and more surprised, and a little angry.

He and Shawn were best friends so he had naturally been told when Shawn had crushes, and no, it hadn't escaped his notice that some of the objects of these crushes had been guys. But all that had ended years ago. He'd assumed it was just another one of Shawn's weird phases.

And Lassiter? Gus was sure the guy would like nothing more than to out Shawn as a fake in front of the entire precinct then lead the pitch- fork- carrying crowd chasing Shawn out of town.

And really, why was he just hearing about this now? That was what made him really upset. Shawn talks constantly and has the annoying habit of giving Gus too much personal information. So why hadn't he ever mentioned feelings for Lassiter, much less that he had apparently put on quite the show of kissing the man yesterday?

"…Nice talking with you McNab."

Gus snapped out of it just as Henry left and, forgetting about the check he was here to pick up, marched out of the station in a highly bad temper.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn had come into the office early today. He just couldn't sleep. He had decided to give Lassiter the time, and space, to think through yesterday's events so he couldn't go hang around the station. Instead he was hanging out at the office, playing games, making pineapple smoothies, and watching some reruns of Americas Funniest Home Videos.

It wasn't until about mid-afternoon when he was noisily interrupted by Gus slamming open the door and stomping in.

"You KISSED Lassiter!?!"

"Whoa there buddy, calm down, what's the fuss about anyway? It was just a little smooch."

"A little smooch? With Lassiter? Shawn!"

"I can't believe you're getting this worked up over a kiss."

"That's not the point."

"Fine! Then enlighten me!"

Humph. "You didn't tell me."

"What?"

"You didn't tell me, Shawn. I thought we were friends! I thought we told each other everything!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I just couldn't let you ruin this for me."

"Ruin it? Really? That's it!?"

"Gus, do you remember the first time I had a crush on a guy?"

"You mean your stupid jock lab partner sophomore year in high school?"

"Yeah. Do you remember what you said to me after I told you I had a crush on him?"

"I told you he was a stupid jock who only smiled at you because you made a fool of yourself in front of the class on a regular basis, you still do. Oh, and he only wanted to be your lab partner so he could copy of your papers."

"Exactly."

"But it was true!"

"I know. Ok, what about Kevin Garland?"

"Yuck, way to full of himself."

"And Gary Tairn?"

"Total mooch, even worse than you."

"Whatever, and Dr. Elliston, my history professor?

"I really shouldn't have to spell out what's wrong with that one, Shawn."

"Ok, Ok, but are you seeing a pattern?"

"What?"

"You were right, about all of them; they never would have been any good for me. But the point is that you talked me out of doing something about my feelings. Every time I got a crush on a guy you would convince me to forget about them, and I always listened, I just learned to repress those feelings, so this thing with Lassie kinda caught me off guard and after I figured it out I just couldn't risk getting talked out of it this time. Gus, just let me finish, please." He sighed heavily, "I know it sounds completely cliqued but I really do like Lassie and he really is a good guy and I really can't live with a 'what if' this time."

Gus melted. He hunched his shoulders, put on a sympathetic face and sat down on the couch next to Shawn.

"I'm sorry, Shawn."

"It's ok buddy. I was going to tell you, honestly."

"You better have." Gus put on a mock angry face and Shawn knew they were alright again.

"Say, Gus, How did you find out anyway?"

"Oh, I was at the station to pick up our payment when I heard Buzz and your dad taking around the corner. I sort of eavesdropped." He said in a slightly smug way, knowing just how Shawn would react to this statement.

"What! My dad! You couldn't have mentioned that little bit earlier? Oh, this cannot be good. Come on, Gus, we gotta go see Henry before he freaks out something awful."


	6. Chapter 6

Detective Lassiter didn't sleep much last night either. Mostly he just rolled around trying, and failing, to not think about Spencer anymore. He sighed and turned onto his side toward the faint red glow that was his digital alarm clock. 4:36 AM. _Damn_, He had to get up in an hour and a half anyway. Lassiter decided to give up on sleep for the night and slowly got out of bed.

He walked into the kitchen without bothering to put on more clothes, _who cares if I sit here in my boxers?_ and started making coffee.

With his favorite mug full of hot, fresh, coffee Lassiter finally sat down at the kitchen table to sort through everything that was running circles around his head.

_OK, so Spencer kissed me. And I kissed back. Did he mean it? Did I mean it? What would that mean anyway?_

He'd experimented in college, sure, but after he graduated he realized that he wanted a family and had given up guys in favor of trying to build that traditional family, besides, he didn't want his flexible sexuality used against him professionally. Spencer didn't have the kind of personality Lassiter usually responded to, then again nobody really had a personality quite like Spencer's, and he was, physically, Lassiter's 'type'.

_So maybe I kind of find Spencer attractive, that doesn't mean I really LIKE him, does it? And maybe that's beside the point anyway, he does like messing with my head, maybe that's all it was for him?_

He thought about all the times Spencer had thrown himself at him during his 'visions' and teased him, even giving him pet names, he actually sat in Lassiter's lap once. Lassiter always pushed him away as soon as possible but, even before the kiss, he had already started to admit to himself that that was mostly for posterity's sake. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but the psychic had kind of started to grow on him.

_He is funny, I'll grant him that. And he always gets a special kind of sparkle in his eyes when he thinks he is teasing me. I like our little arguments, they're entertaining, and they challenge me, and I like that. I don't even mind the touching anymore, I know that's just the way he is, he likes being close to people. But he does flirt with me, in that childish argumentative way, more than anyone else. Maybe I do have a chance._

The next time he saw Spencer he would watch more closely, test this little theory that there might be something there. He had to know, couldn't act on his newly discovered feelings without KNOWING how he would be received. He just couldn't risk that, emotionally and professionally, when right now the kiss could be blown off relatively easily by blaming it all on Spencer's usual antics.

_Spencer? _Yeah, if he was going to accept the possibility of thinking about him romantically then he should probably use his first name, at least in his own head.

"Shawn…mmm, Shawn"

Yes, that sounded alright, it was different, but it felt more intimate. He could get used to that. He glanced at the clock again. 5:23 AM. Downing his coffee Lassiter stood back up and headed for the bedroom. He would get ready for work slowly today, he even had enough time to enjoy himself in the shower with a few choice images of Shawn that were starting to enter his mind.

Lassiter gave a slight smile, this was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chief Vick had been at a seminar yesterday so was more than a little confused when she returned to a station full of rumors. Gossip wasn't exactly unusual but there was an especially excited buzz about a topic she had only thus far deduced involved Spencer and Lassiter. She didn't approve of spreading gossip but as the Chief she did feel she had a sort of duty to understand the atmosphere at her station. She decided to turn to the person she had reluctantly come to rely on in her quest to keep up with the gossip, it wouldn't hurt that they knew both involved parties quite well.

"O'Hara, can I see you in my office, please."

Juliet, of course, dropped the paperwork she had been filling out and hurried into her Chief's office.

"Close the door, please, Detective."

Juliet closed the door and seated herself in front of the Chief's desk.

"Good to see you back, Chief."

"Yes, thank you. Now I have noticed some rumors concerning Detective Lassiter and Shawn Spencer that I am quite sure where not spreading when I left."

O'Hara's face lit up and she leaned forward eagerly.

"Well, Yesterday afternoon Shawn showed up and, you'll never believe it, he KISSED Lassiter!" She practically squealed the last bit.

Karen raised an eyebrow inquisitively but didn't say anything just yet.

"So Buzz thinks that was supposed to be some kind of coming out for them but, personally, I think Shawn has liked him for a while and just never had the nerve to do anything about it! Anyway, we're all trying to figure out what Carlton is going to do now, I mean they are, like, totally perfect for each other, But Carlton can be so oblivious sometimes…"

Juliet gave a momentary pause to take a deep breath which gave the Chief a much needed chance to cut in.

"Thank you, Detective, but I only wanted to hear the facts. I shouldn't need to remind you that pointless gossip is hardly appropriate for the workplace. That will be all."

Juliet knew a dismissal when she heard one so she put on her best professional face, nodded, and left.

As the door swung closed Buzz ran in holding a file.

"Ballistics you asked for, Chief."

"Thank you."

After Buzz left Karen began skimming the report, mouth dropping open as she read. She dropped the file and fumbled for the phone, attempting to reach the psych office. When nobody answered she knew the best number to call would be Guster's phone, she had no way of knowing if Shawn would pick up.

"Chief" He sounded slightly surprised.

"Guster, is Shawn with you?"

"Yeah, we're at Henry's."

Perfect, that was going to be her next call, the ballistics report on the homicide case had been checked against past cases and had come up with a match to the same cold case Henry had consulted on only hours before.

"I need you all, including Henry, at the station, now, Ok?"

"Yes, Chief, we'll be there right away."

She hung up, sitting back and contemplating all the new information she had discovered in the last 10 minutes. The case came first, of course, but she couldn't help a small smile at the thought of her Head Detective with the Police Psychic. She had to admit, she couldn't wait to see how this thing turned out, either.


	8. Chapter 8

Shawn jumped out of the psychmobile before it had even reached a full stop, ran up to his father's door and began jabbing his finger at the doorbell insistently.

Inside Henry rolled his eyes, he knew who that had to be, and slowly made his way to the door.

When it was opened Shawn dashed inside and began babbling.

"OK, Dad- don't freak out- I can explain everything, and what were you doing in the station anyway, you shouldn't have had to find out like that- Oh my god! How mad are you, really, come on, out with it! Just…."

"Whoa, son, calm down, I'm not freaking out."

Shawn stopped mid-rant.

"Oh…well why not! Doesn't this kind of thing kinda merit a little freak out?"

"You really think you're the only one with any kind of intuition? My god! Do you really think I didn't see something like this coming! The only part I don't understand is where Lassiter fits into all of this!?"

"Saw this coming?! How could you see this coming? Hell, I didn't see this coming!"

"Some psychic you are! You can't even see your own feelings!"

"And now you're an expert on feelings?"

"No!" he sighed, "Shawn, that's not the point."

"OK, so what is the point, then?"

"I'm your father, as hard as it may be for you to believe I have paid attention to you over the years" he ignored Shawn's eyes rolling, "and I had already guessed that you were not exactly entirely straight."

"Really?" Shawn asked, incredulously, "You expect me to believe you've known about my guy-crushes all along and didn't say ANYTHING? You?"

Henry sighed, a little exasperated with his son, "You don't talk to me about your relationships with women, why do you think I would expect to be able to talk to you about this?"

OK, Shawn decided Henry may have a point, not that he would let his father in on that thought, better to change the subject.

"Whatever, What do you mean you can't figure out where Lassie fits into all of this? I should think that would be pretty obvious."

Henry knew, of course, that the change of topic meant that he had won that argument but decided not to rub it in, other than giving his son a smug look. He gave a small snort of derision,

"You've been running away from my whole 'cop thing', as I believe you once put it, for most of your life! I still can't believe you've managed to work with the cops for several years without running away again! And now you expect me to just accept that you've, what? 'fallen' for one? Lassiter is WAY too much like me for you to seriously have romantic feelings for, what's your game this time?"

Gus, who had been quietly staying out of the whole situation by standing just inside the door suddenly gave a loud, muffled laugh at this.

Shawn swung around glaring at his best friend.

"OK, first – YUK! Lassie is soooo not like you! - And second? I can like whoever I want so just get over it!"

Henry narrowed his eyes, trying to work out his son.

"You really like him? I mean its not some kind of game for you?"

Shawn sighed and resigned himself to the truth, "No, actually, for the first time in a long time, dad, this isn't a game for me."

Henry paused, still staring at his son, couldn't detect any lie so he sighed as well and gave in.

"Alright, then, I guess I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Shawn looked surprised again.

"Yes, really!" Henry was getting defensive, "What? I can't be happy for my own son?"

"Ok, Ok, you've made your point! …Thanks, I guess."

Shawn turned to Gus, who was on the phone, "Yes, Chief, we'll be there right away."

"We got a case? Sweet!"  
"Yeah, something about a cold case, the Chief says to bring you're dad along, too."

Shawn and Henry exchanged puzzled glances before they all headed out for the station.


	9. Chapter 9

The Chief had called in Spencer, _Shawn_, along with Henry, and Gus would invariably tag along. Lassiter had been determined, dead-set, all day, but now that the inevitable confrontation was drawing tangibly nearer Lassiter felt himself growing more anxious, it was becoming nearly impossible to concentrate on the paperwork he was trying to finish. After what Lassiter was sure had been an eternity, which had, in reality, only been 15 minutes, he saw the psychmobile pull into the parking lot.

Juliet saw Lassiter visibly stiffen after he glanced out the window. She hardly had time to wonder about it before she had the answer.

Shawn led the march into the station, followed closely by his father and a rather resigned-looking Gus. They were heading for the Chief's office and he knew he was expected as soon as possible but he couldn't help slowing a bit as he neared Lassiter, allowing his father to move ahead of him.

Lassiter tried not to let on but he was watching every move the 'psychic' made out of the corner of his eye. He wanted Shawn to think he was doing paperwork, didn't want to let on that he about to combust from nervousness and conflicting emotions. _When did I become such a girl??_

The attempt at nonchalance on Lassiter's part did not go unnoticed by Shawn but he let the detective believe the ruse was working. He didn't stop walking but veered nearer to Lassiter, brushing his fingers along the edge of Lassiter's desk as he passed.

"Well, hello there, Lassie" Shawn drawled, rather uncharacteristically, and turned his head to make eye contact once Lassiter had raised his head.

_God Almighty! I can't even hold his gaze now without turning into Jello._

He blushed as Shawn turned back around and entered the Chief's office. He had not been invited in, neither cases were his. So he contented himself with staring through the half-closed blinds and chewing on his lower lip, the paperwork lay forgotten.

Juliet broke into his reverie when she leaned casually on the side of his desk and spoke quietly.

"You should totally go for it."

Lassiter jumped and looked around sheepishly hoping nobody else had noticed his staring. He gathered himself together again.

"I don't know what you mean, O'Hara."

"Sure Lassiter" She smirked and moved away again, back to her own desk and the pile of paperwork that was awaiting her there.

O'Hara had unnerved him, _am I that transparent?_ and he forced himself to continue his paperwork while still managing to sneak looks at Shawn, flailing around the office… _must be a 'vision'_, and marveled at his unique way of relaying information. He even found himself smirking at the exasperated looks on Henry and Gus' faces, _what am I about to get myself into?_


	10. Chapter 10

Lassiter was still trying, unsuccessfully, to focus on paperwork when Shawn practically pranced out of the office, followed by a resigned Gus and a rather put out Henry. Shawn had obviously solved the case, again, _that's my Shawn. Pride. Huh, that was new_. But that was undoubtedly what Lassiter felt, he was proud of Shawn's ability, whatever that ability really was.

Henry hung back to talk to some old police buddies, he knew Shawn would stick around to gloat and decided to do some catching up.

Gus stopped near Juliet, both watching Shawn approach Lassiter, they exchanged looks that clearly said _"this should be entertaining"_ and turned back to watch.

Shawn jumped onto the edge of Lassiter's desk.

"Hello, again, Lassie-face."

Lassiter didn't try to push Shawn away, but he wasn't about to admit _anything_ just yet, either.

"Hello, Spencer." He wouldn't let himself say _Shawn_, not just yet. He gave the psychic a calculated gaze. Shawn knew Lassiter must still be unsure of how to proceed but the slight sheen of nervous sweat, his earnest gaze, and the fact that he hadn't written more than two lines on his report since Shawn entered the station dispelled any lingering doubts that Lassiter wasn't interested.

Shawn leaned forward, placing a hand on Lassiter's, and lowered his voice.

"I meant it, what happened yesterday."

Lassiter had been watching Shawn's hand but his head jerked up at this statement, he searched the eyes not a foot from his own and couldn't detect any deception, _not that that means much from Shawn_.

"Why?" Lassiter asked, determined to have this conversation, to learn and understand everything he could.

Shawn was slightly taken aback.

"Why?"

"That's what I asked."

"Well, because I wanted to."

"Here? You expect me to believe you decided to _share_ a personal revelation of that nature right in the middle of the station?" Lassiter hissed.

It honestly hadn't occurred to Shawn that _where_ might be important. He didn't tend to worry about people seeing him, or judging him.

"Oh…I didn't realize…"

"Of course not, Spencer, you obviously didn't think about how this could affect anyone but yourself. Do you even care that my love life has suddenly become the main topic of conversation among my _co-workers_?"

"Oh…Uh, I didn't think about that."

"No, of course you didn't."

"Look, Lassie, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No? Well that doesn't change anything, Shawn!"

Shawn just stared, then, despite the seriousness of the conversation they were having, quirked an eyebrow and gave a jaunty smirk.

"You called me 'Shawn', Oh, Lassie, I knew you cared."

Lassiter couldn't believe it, he was mad at Shawn for making him the laughing stock of the SBPD and all Shawn cared about was himself.

"Yes, well, apparently _you_ don't.'

Lassiter fled the scene before Shawn had time to respond, or even wonder what he had done wrong.

Gus had heard the whole thing, he gave a frustrated sigh, he knew how Shawn had messed up and, by the glance he shared with Juliet, he guessed she did too, and he figured he also knew who would have to explain his little mistake to Shawn. He walked up to the confused and dejected psychic.

"Come on, Shawn, let's get back to the office, I'll explain when we get there."

Shawn pouted but left without a fight.


	11. Chapter 11

After she watched Gus lead Shawn out of the office, followed by Henry, Juliet heaved a sigh at being left to clean up the awkward situation, again. She turned a glare at those who had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene which caused much shuffling as the onlookers returned to their tasks. Juliet then headed off in the direction Lassiter had headed.

It came as no surprise that she found him in the gun range. She watched for a few minutes while her partner emptied round after round into the target. When he finally paused to reload she took advantage of him not holding up a loaded gun and moved closer. She reached up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder so as to gain his attention, he hadn't taken out his earplugs. He jumped but then gave a dejected sigh when he realized who it was. He reached up to remove the earplugs.

"How are you doing, Carlton?"

He sighed, "I don't know what to do with all this, I just not that good with relationships", He gave a humorless chuckle, "and I'm not even in one yet."

Juliet stopped the smile which was threatening to show itself, "Yet?"

Lassiter looked around, checking for possible eavesdroppers, but they were quite alone, he released a heavy sigh but didn't say anything.

"You can talk to me Carlton."

"Yes, I know, I just don't know what to say."

"Do you like him?" Juliet asked innocently.

"I think so…but he's not making it easy."

"No, Shawn doesn't do anything the easy way."

Lassiter smiled. Juliet continued.

"But neither do you."

Lassiter hung his head, she was right, he knew he wouldn't feel the same way if Shawn had made things easy for him.

"And I know he wouldn't hurt you on purpose. I'm sure if you just talk to him…" she let herself trail off.

"Yeah, I know." But he still looked worried.

"Carlton?"

"How bad is it, really?"

"Um?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

"The gossip, how bad is it?"

"Oh." Of course Carlton would be worried about his reputation. "Well, honestly, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is." She paused but when he didn't say anything she continued. "Most people think it's really cu…uh, nice. I think you'd be great together… there are a couple of uniforms who are uncomfortable, but don't worry about that, the Chief won't let this hurt your career, no matter what anyone else thinks. You deserve to be happy, Carlton."

Lassiter gave her a small but grateful smile and nodded.

"You really think this can work?"

Juliet nodded, it was the truth. She had noticed the flirting before but it wasn't until yesterday that the possibility really rose to her consciousness, and she realized the signs had been there all along, and they were just opposite enough to fit together perfectly.

Lassiter's smile widened.

"Thanks O'Hara."

She returned his smile before following him back up to face the rest of the station.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Wow, this is turning out a lot longer than I thought it would! And I really need to finish it before I become overrun by all the plot bunnies following me around and begging me to start other projects! I also want to say that I am really proud of myself, this is my first fanfic ever, my first fiction story since elementary school, and I have never written dialogue before, so I am totally over impressed with myself at all my dialogue!!! Anyway, still very new at all this stuff so any reviews and _helpful_ critique would be much appreciated!!! Now that I have effectively talked your ears off- on to the main attraction!

The ride back to Henry's was unusually quiet. Shawn knew he had said the wrong thing, and he was usually really good at reading people and giving them what they wanted, but he had to admit he had no idea how to make this thing with Lassie into a relationship. He had tried to be sincere but that wasn't really something he was good at and too easily dropped back into coy. Lassie's reaction had told him that was the wrong way to react, but he didn't know the right way in that situation, and he kicked himself for somehow ruining the moment.

Gus refused to answer any of Shawn's slightly frantic questions that started the moment Henry had left the car. He made Shawn wait until they returned to the Psych office.

"Alright, Gus, hit me with some of that relationship wisdom, what did I say that was so bad?"

Gus sighed. "Shawn, you humiliated him! How did you expect him to act?"

Shawn just mumbled incoherently.

"Is he important to you?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess. I mean yes, you know that."

"If he is important then his feelings are important, and he was embarrassed in front of his entire station- by you, who claim to think he is important! Then, when he tries tell you this you go and completely ignore it"

"Whoa, what?"

"You overlooked his discomfort in favor of your amusement, Shawn! That kinda makes it seem like you really don't care that much."

Recognition suddenly flooded Shawn's face, only to be followed quickly be horror.

"Shit, Gus, I didn't want to hurt him."

"I know, and I'm sure he will too, once he gets a chance to think about it."

"Damn it, Gus, I just wanted to be with him, to make him happy. I'm not a complicated relationship kind of person. Why can't this just be 'happily ever after', huh?

"Shawn, we both know you wouldn't do well without some drama. Just tell him what you told me, Lassiter will understand."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do, Shawn."

"Man, Gus, what would I do without you, buddy?"

"Right now? You would be ruining your chance at happiness."

"Haha, very funny."

"Come on, Shawn, I'll drop you off, you should let Lassiter settle down before trying to talk to him again."


	13. Chapter 13

Lassiter spent the rest of his shift thinking hard about that afternoon's confrontation with Shawn. Looking back he realized how stupid he had been to expect that Shawn would remain that serious for that long, it just wasn't Shawn. Moreover, he had realized, he didn't want Shawn to be that serious all the time. He liked the Shawn who lit up a room, who had boundary issues, talked too much, and who wouldn't take him too seriously. He had always been taken seriously, everyone interpreted what he said literally, he usually meant what he said to be taken literally, and nobody expected him to make jokes or be funny or have a sense of humor beyond the passive-aggressive ridicule he displayed at work. And he had long since given up on trying to change that.

Shawn had been different, though. He didn't give Lassiter the literal interpretation that everyone else adopted in front of him, he found ways to attach different meanings to what Lassiter said, he even picked up on Lassiter's inside jokes, he wouldn't dare admit to anyone that he did have a sense of humor because he had learned many years ago that nobody responded to it. Shawn did. Shawn had somehow picked up on the way he said things, he somehow 'got' Lassiter's attempts to entertain himself while nobody else even considered interpreting anything he said as anything but literal.

That was what he had decided he liked most about Shawn. Shawn understood him (even if he didn't always respond appropriately) and for some reason Shawn was still there, still in his life.

So Lassiter had gotten so caught up in realizing that Shawn could really like him to remember that Shawn didn't do too well in serious mode, he had jumped to the conclusion that just because Shawn understood him meant that he must know how much he wanted to hear something meaningful from Shawn, wanted to hear conformation of the feelings that Shawn had expressed and acceptance of this newer side of Lassiter he was seeing.

_God, that was really stupid to assume! He's not really psychic, he can't read my mind! He just responded the only way HE knew how because he couldn't have known what I wanted. I know he's not a relationship kind of person so how could he possibly have any idea what to say in a "serious relationship" moment. _

So, now he felt pretty stupid. He was tempted to just go home, drink some whiskey, and pass out feeling sorry for himself. But that wouldn't solve anything. And he needed to fix this, refused to let Shawn go like this.

The sun was setting when he finally left the station. He tried hard not to think to hard about what he would do when he got to Shawn's, he was sure if he started dwelling on it he would lose his nerve.


	14. Chapter 14

Shawn's apartment was quiet, too quiet for the psychic detective to be home. Lassiter made himself comfortable on the stairs outside Shawn's door and waited. He waited for hours. When his watch read 10:30 he finally decided waiting wasn't going to cut it anymore. _Gus would be a reliable source of information, right? _ This wasn't the first time Lassiter had found having Guster's number helpful, _never like this, though,_ and he quickly found the right number in his contacts list.

"Hello."

"Hi, Guster. Um, this is Detective Lassiter."

"Oh, umm, shouldn't you be at home?" _That was a strange thing to ask_, Lassiter shook off the question.

"Um, actually…Gus, I'm outside Shawn's apartment. I need to talk with him. He hasn't been home tonight so I figured he must be out with you, and… you know I wouldn't normally ask a favor of you but…Is there any way you can get him home soon?"

Gus didn't answer. He was quiet for a moment but then let out a loud laugh.

"I fail to see what is so funny about this situation, Guster, and I thought you might be more supportive this whole thing!" Lassiter was getting very defensive, it had taken a fair amount of nerves to confine this much in Guster as it was.

"No, No, sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Lassiter. You see, Shawn isn't with me, he's actually been waiting for you, at your house, since 7."

"Since 7! That was almost 4 hours ago!"

"I know, you better hurry, detective. "

Lassiter was already on his way out of the building, "Thanks, Guster, Bye."

"Good luck."


	15. Chapter 15

Shawn had spent the rest of the day trying to come up with some way of making everything up to Lassiter. His over-active imagination came up with some truly outlandish and movie-worthy ways of winning Lassiter back but, thankfully, Gus had squashed these ideas and Shawn eventually agreed that simple would be the best way to go. Which is what led him to go grocery shopping.

Shawn had arrived at the detective's house a little before seven that night and let himself in. _Seriously, Lassie, you should know better than to hide your spare key in a fake rock! _He had figured that the detective would leave the station at his usual time, around 8, so he had an hour. That should be enough time for him.

Shawn rarely let it be known but he was a rather exceptional cook, even when the recipe didn't call for pineapple. So he set about preparing some of his detective's favorite dishes; he had decided on broiled salmon, broccoli cheese rice, steamed carrots, and salad. He even had some angel food cake with strawberries for desert. All in all, Shawn was feeling quite accomplished with himself when everything was finished and ready to serve at 8:10.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Wow, ok, so this is the last chapter to the my first ever fanfic and i think i have grown some as a writer from this experience, but dont worry i dont plan on stopping anytime soon! I purposely left things a little open ended so i could come back with a sequal, i'm thinking their "official comming out", or christmas, or mabye even their first time, if i feel in the mood for some smut! do you all want some more? Please let me know, and as always, con-crit is more than welcome! thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this and i hope you enjoyed every bit!

Lassiter could see the lights on at his house as he rounded the block and only briefly wondered how Shawn had managed to get into his house, it wouldn't have surprised him if the psychic had crawled through a bathroom window. _Like something as simple as a locked door would dissuade Shawn!_ He didn't want to look too eager so, rather than run up to his door, he walked.

Lassiter took a long, steadying breath then let himself into his own house. He waited for a moment but no noises came to him. That was a little concerning. He could smell food, good food, too, and followed it to the kitchen.

Shawn was asleep. He looked uncomfortable with his head resting on his hands, which were folded over the table. Lassiter looked around the kitchen with an ever growing smile. He was touched. He didn't even know Shawn could cook, much less knew what he liked, but here were some of his favorite dishes. They were obviously several hours cold but that was his own fault. Now he felt even worse for ruining Shawn's very good attempt at a romantic evening.

He heard Shawn shifting behind him and turned. Shawn's eyes opened slowly then he popped up.

"Lassie! You're home! I made dinner, I'm sorry for everything, I was so stupid!" He stood up and slowly moved closer. "I just wanted to make it up to you, and I completely understand if you want me to leave, but…"

Lassiter had cut him off with a gentle kiss but pulled back after only a few moments, there were some things he wanted to say as well.

"Shawn, you don't have to apologize, I'm the one who expected too much from you. I don't know why, I mean, I know you aren't good with serious stuff and it's not like you have any serious relationship experience. I'm sorry."

Shawn chuckled, a pensive little laugh so unlike his normal enthusiastic laughs.

"Well, it looks like we're both gonna have a lot of work to do if we want to make this work, then."

"Really, are you sure you still want a 'real' relationship? I mean, do you have any idea what you're getting into, with me of all people?

"Lassie, relax, I know this won't be easy but, yup, you bet, I definitely wouldn't want to try this whole 'relationship' thing with anybody else." And Shawn pulled Lassiter down for another, longer, kiss.

"Mmmm, we should eat." Lassie said when he broke apart.

Shawn looked slightly dejected at first but before Lassiter had a chance to say anything the smile was back. "I made dinner for you, I made your favorite stuff, Lassie! There isn't even any pineapple in anything!" He paused, then looked more solemn, "I wanted to show you I can think about other people, not just myself. And you know, you are really important to me. I didn't want to make you feel otherwise earlier at the station."

Lassiter marveled inwardly at the show of selflessness from the other man, _wow, maybe this really does have potential_.

"I know, Shawn, I shouldn't have reacted that way. This is amazing. We really shouldn't let it go to waste. Help me heat it up would you?"

Shawn smiled, glad Lassie wasn't mad at him anymore. They began re-heating the food.

"So, were you working on a new case."

"What, Why?"

"Well, you usually get off work around 8 and it's 11."

Lassiter didn't make eye contact, he felt a little ashamed at ruining Shawn's wonderfully planned romantic evening.

"Actually, I was waiting for you at your apartment, I was going to apologize."

Shawn laughed loudly at this. "Wow"

"I'm sorry for ruining your plans, Shawn."

"No, Lassie, don't apologize, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. How long did you wait for?"

"Well I left the station around 8:30 and finally got worried enough to call Guster at 10:30, so two hours."

"Wow"

The food was all warming up by now so Shawn stepped closer again and looked deeply into Lassiter's eyes.

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride, isn't it?"


End file.
